Teething Pains and Migraines
by Mortuis1
Summary: Just a little One Shot. Little Joe is in his terrible twos, and Marie is unwell. Ben rediscovers the joys of toddler parenting as he "plays Mama" to let Marie rest and recover. Warning: Aw heck, I'll just let you discover on yer own! It'll be more fun that way.


**Teething Pains and Migraines**

Ben Cartwright had plenty of work to do around the Ponderosa today, as Adam and Hoss had gone to school and the hands were all busy mending fences and paddocks getting ready for the spring roundup and branding. All the new calves had dropped already and the new riding stock was in to replenish the remuda. But he'd decided they could get the work done without him today, because he wanted to stay near home.

Marie hadn't looked good to him this morning at breakfast. He asked if she were feeling ok, and she said she was fine, but he couldn't help but notice that she looked a little pale and seemed to lack her normal _joie de vivre_. He'd heard little Joseph waken once or twice in the night, and knew she'd gotten up to tend him. At 30 months he was quite a handful, part baby, part boy, and into everything he could climb up to. But she'd said nothing about it in the night, and when she got up he asked if she'd had enough sleep and she'd assured him she was fine.

So, as he took care of chores near the house in the mid morning, he decided to stop in and see how she was doing. He opened and closed the door quietly, in case either she or Joseph were napping, and heard the commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Joseph," Ben heard Marie's voice in exasperated tones. "I want you to sit down, so I can give you some more oatmeal. You hardly ate anything at breakfast..."

"NO! Maman!" Ben heard his little foot stomp the wood of the kitchen floor. "Not GONNA! Don' WANT no oatmeal! You can't MAKE me!"

Marie saw Ben's furious expression as he walked up to the kitchen doorway behind Joseph, and said, "Now, Benjamin, he does not mean that. He's just out of sorts because he's teething," and she started toward Little Joe to pick him up.

Ben's boots could now be heard close behind Joe, who'd decided discretion to be the better part of valor. The instant he realized his Maman was addressing Papa, he dropped to the floor, sitting down to cease his whining. Ben raised a finger to waylay Marie, as he got to Joseph and picked him up himself, seating him on his arm to look his son straight in the eye.

"Young man, you are NEVER to speak that way to your mother. Never EVER, do you understand? Your mother works to feed you, comfort you, clothe you, ceaselessly day in and day out. She deserves your respect, and THAT was NOT respectful. Do you hear me?" he didn't raise his voice, but he'd captured Joseph's undivided attention without question. "I don't EVER want to hear you sassing your mother that way, is that clear?"

"Yes, Papa, I sowwy," Little Joe's lower lip protruded and started to tremble a bit with his chin. Papa had never spanked him, but he knew that if his older brothers ever raised their voices at a grownup, or stamped their foot like that, Papa took them outside somewhere and when they got back they were all sad and sniffling. He didn't know where they went, or what they did, but he was quite sure he didn't want to go to find out.

"Good. Apologize to Mama, and then I'm going to take you to stand in the corner for a few minutes so you can calm down and think about this. When Mama tells you to do something, you say 'Yes, ma'am'," he smiled, " or _'Oui, Mama'_ , and do it without complaint or foot stomping. Clear?" he softened what Joe thought of as his "grumpy face" to almost a smile, as he gave his belly a little tickle. So Joe knew, even though he was going to go stand in the corner, Papa wasn't mad at him anymore.

Joe answered, "Oui, Papa!" with a little giggle. He turned to his mother to say, "I sowwy, Mama." as she bowed her head graciously accepting his apology, and blew him a kiss. Then, Ben carried him out into the Great Room and stood him in the "naughty boy corner". He knew better than to turn around or talk once Papa set him facing the two walls, but he hated standing in the corner. "How wong, Papa?" he began to sniffle just a little bit.

"I'll get you when it's time to come out. You just stand still for now."

"Otay," Joe said, feeling like a felon sentenced to life imprisonment.

Ben returned to the kitchen, to find that his beloved had already sat down at the kitchen table and was rubbing her temples.

She looked up at him with shining eyes, to say, _"Mon chevalier me sauve! Merci!"_

"My pleasure, milady. I live to rescue damsels in distress, but it makes it hard when they are not honest with me," he smiled as his eyes narrowed a bit.

 _"Je suis désolé, bien-aimé..._ I'm so sorry, beloved. It's just this headache. I've had it a day or two, and I just don't feel myself at all."

Ben put the back of his hand to her forehead, seeing the rosy flush in her cheeks, saying, "I think you have fever, my dear. Might I be so bold as to ask your kind permission... Please let me take up my role as lord of my domain, and issue a command even to YOU, o light of my life? I want you to go lie down, in bed, and rest. I think you're coming down with something. And it's not good for you, or even Joseph and the rest of us, for you to let yourself get sick or, if you already are sick, share it with the whole family. Will you do as I say, hon?

"But Benjamin, Joseph is teething, and he's SO active, and... and... well, he's still not potty trained. He's in a fleece and cotton batting, with some moss Hop Sing and I keep aside.

"I am fully aware of all of that, dear. I saw Little Joe drooling and pulling on his ear last night at supper. Hop Sing can make up some peppermint and clove oil for the soreness, and I can keep him occupied. You forget, I raised two boys from infancy or toddlerhood on my own. I know everything there is to know about dirty drawers. They're nothing, compared to delivering a reluctant calf... now THAT'S mess for you!"

Marie looked at her husband, amazed. "You sneaky so and so, you've never said you knew how to take care of a baby!" she said, as he took her hand to bring her to her feet.

"Of course I didn't," Ben laughed, as he easily lifted her into his arms as if a groom about to cross the threshold with his bride. "I'm not crazy. I didn't say I LIKED playing nursemaid, I just said I could DO it when necessary!"

Playfully, Marie swatted his shoulder, saying, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to bed, Madame!"

"OOOOOooo," she crooned coyly, "Do you think we have time?" she teased.

"We most certainly do NOT, you minx! I have a little boy who will implode if left too long in that corner. And YOU, have a headache. I want you to change into your most comfortable nightgown, I'm going to lower the shades to darken the room a bit, and I'll bring you the dinner bell. I'll ask Hop Sing to bring up some tea, a bowl of broth, and some medicine for headache and fever. THEN, Mrs. Cartwright, I want you to SLEEP. Is that clear?" he said, as he'd reached the bedroom and put her down on their big oversized bed.

 _"Oui, mon Seigneur!"_ she saluted comically, but then said, "I will, my husband. I shall rest. Are you sure you can handle Joseph all by yourself, though?"

He brought her nightgown to her, and helped her up so he could unbutton the back of her dress, as one less tortuous chore to deal with, as he said, "Darling, I've handled Indian raids, blizzards, stampedes, and outlaws. Trust me, I can handle Joseph."

"But you cannot simply _shoot_ him, Benjamin. That cuts down so many of your options..." she giggled.

He ignored her sarcasm, kissing her forehead gently, and saying, "Rest well, my darling," as he backed out of the room, closing the door.

 _"Next stop, Hop Sing,"_ he thought, as he walked by Little Joe, still standing properly in his corner. "You're being a good boy, Joseph. Just a minute or two more, and I will get you. Keep holding still there for me."

"Otay, Papa," Joe answered, no longer sniffling.

Ben walked through the kitchen, found Hop Sing and shared all the relevant information with him. Ben thanked Providence that Hop Sing was a highly qualified herbalist and healer, and kept stocks on hand to deal both with cold or headache and fever, and the gum discomfort of teething. Hop Sing adored Mrs. Cartwright, and was more than happy to make himself a nuisance nursing her throughout the day. Ben, in the meantime, was going to kill two birds with one stone, entertaining Joseph by taking him riding into Virginia City with him and buying them some ice cream, while he stopped by Doc Martin's and asked him to come by to check out Marie. Maybe she'd be better by this evening. But if she was coming down with something, she may be worse, and either way, Ben was happy to pay for a house call from the Doc, and maybe invite him to supper as well. He shared this news with Hop Sing, that the Doc would check on Missy Cartwright later on, and they'd have an extra guest for dinner, then headed in to deal with his youngest.

Sitting down in his armchair, Ben called, "All right, Joseph. Come over here, please."

Little Joe turned around slowly, and tried to figure out how much trouble he was in by Papa's tone of voice. It sounded like he might be ok. He walked on over to Ben's chair a little cautiously. Ben put his hands out, inviting Joe into his arms, then lifted him up onto his lap so they could speak eye to eye.

"What did you learn, standing in the corner, Joseph?" he asked calmly.

"I learnt I not s'posta talk back to Mama, or stamp my foot," he said.

"Very good, son. That's what I wanted you to know. Now, I'm curious. When I came in, and you saw me behind you, you sat down on the floor, real fast. Why was that?" He tried not to smile as he said this, but couldn't quite succeed.

Joe looked down and lowered his voice as he said, "'cause I knew you was mad at me for sassing Mama, an' I was afraid for a minute."

"I see. You've seen Adam or Eric sass Mama, or Hop Sing, or me before, haven't you?"

"Uh huh," Joe nodded, looking up again at his father.

"And what happens if I'm here and they do that?"

"Then you tell them to go stand in the corner in the barn, and then you go out, and then later you come back, and then they come back... but they come back all sad and rubbin' their bottom."

"That's right. Now why, do you think, they come back all sad and rubbing their bottom?"

Joe hesitated a moment, then in a voice almost as low as a whisper, he said, "'Cause they got a 'pankin'"

"That's right. So, did you sit down right smartly, because you thought you might get a spanking?"

Joe hesitated an even longer moment, before whispering, "Uh huh."

"Well, little man, you indeed came very close. But Mama and I still think you're too young for a spanking. But now and again you get a little spat on the leg, and you get put in the 'naughty boy corner'. But you're getting to be a big boy now, and if you act out having tantrums, or talking back like you did, you're likely to find yourself sent to bed early, or assigned chores you're getting big enough to do, or getting toys put up for a couple days or a week, to help you learn to be more respectful and polite. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Papa," Joe mumbled.

"No, sir. Look at me and speak clearly. I'm not angry, and you're not being punished, we're just talking. So don't be afraid, just talk to me. Is that clear?"

"Yessoo," he answered, looking up, even though his little chin was trembling a bit.

"All right, little fella," Ben smiled and gave him a big hug. "We needed to have this little talk, but I know you're sorry and you've learned your lesson. Now, Mama isn't feeling good, and she needs to rest. So, what would you say to our spending the day together, and maybe even riding into town together to have some ice cream, and pick the boys up from school?"

"Wow! REALLY Papa?" Joe was now filled with energy and joy.

"Really. But there's something you need to do first for me, ok?"

"Sure, Papa. Anyting!" Joe nodded energetically.

"I'd like you to lie down here on the couch and close your eyes a bit. You're going to need a little nap before so busy an afternoon, and I'd like you here where I can keep an eye on you, instead of upstairs across the hall from your mother while she tries to rest. OK? Go upstairs, get your blanket and pillow, and your favorite picture book. Bring them here to the couch, OK?"

Joe bounced off Ben's lap to nod happily, "Otay, Papa. I be wight back."

"OK", Ben said, walking over to the foot of the stairs and mounting them slowly, to take the blanket when the boy returned, so he wouldn't trip on his way down.

In a few minutes, Joe was snuggled happily in his blanket, with his favorite stuffed rabbit, listening to his Pa read a favorite story. In less than 15 minutes more, his eyelids became far too heavy to sustain their weight, and before the third little pig had even outsmarted the wolf, his breathing betrayed his deep and comfortable sleep.

Hop Sing had already passed by twice. Once taking a tray of tea and biscuits, with the dinner bell, up to Marie in her room. The second time, returning to the kitchen where he got out a pot of peppermint jelly spiced with cinnamon and clove for Joe's gums.

"When he wake up, Missa Cartwright, rub some this where new tooth come in. He feel better." Hop Sing smiled, giving his habitual bow, a habit Ben had never succeeded in getting him to break, and scooting quickly back into the kitchen.

Ben managed to get about an hour of book work done before Hop Sing served lunch for him and Joseph at the table. Ben had a sandwich and soup, while Joseph had soup and some biscuits to dunk, with a glass of milk. Hop Sing said Ben could put the jelly on Joseph either before and after lunch, if he was uncomfortable, or just wait and put it on afterwards.

Ben nodded as he got up and walked over to the couch. Picking Little Joe up, he cradled him in his arms, rocking a bit until he saw his eyelids flutter to wakefulness. The boy saw his Pa holding him, gave him a big smile, and reached up around his neck before laying his head back down on Ben's shoulder.

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Ben chuckled.

"Mornin' Papa. Time to get up now?" he still sounded sleepy.

Ben walked with the lad outside where the warm air and bright sunlight filtering through the tall pines surrounding the house promoted vigor and activity.

"Whatcha doin', Papa? Where we goin'?"

"Well," Ben answered, "since we're here just having a 'menfolk' afternoon, I'm going to use the privy before I wash up to eat lunch, and I thought... as you've just wakened... you might want to go, too."

"OH!" Joe said, suddenly interested. "Yeah, Pa. I gotta go, but there's no chamber pot here."

"Nope, we'll use the 'Necessary', the 'Outhouse' or 'Privy'... different words for the same place, and you just do what I do, OK? Just aim for the hole, like you'd aim for the chamber pot, and that will do fine. OK?"

"You mean, you mean standing up?" Joe asked, wide eyed. "Like a big boy? Like my brothers?"

"Yup," Ben answered, having arrived at their destination, and putting Joe down on his feet, as he gently pulled his britches down to help him 'clear for action'. "You go ahead, and pee into that hole right there." As Ben did the same. "And Joseph? Good manners says you don't look at someone when they're doing this. Not even a man or boy, and especially not a lady. OK?"

"Oh, Otay, Pa, sowwy." Joe averted his gaze, and finished.

"No problem, son," as Ben softly whistled "Yankee Doodle". "Make sure you're all done, then go ahead and pull up your pants. Are you dry? Or do you need a change?"

"No, Pa, Mama'd just changed me when I... when I..."

"When you were telling her about the oatmeal you didn't intend to eat?"

"Uh huh..."

Ben finished and refastened his clothing, taking Little Joe's hand and heading to the washstand. Joe had his own low standing washbowl, and Ben poured him some clean water, as they washed their hands and dried them on one of the clean towels Hop Sing always had hanging there.

"Hey, Papa! I DID IT! Standing up an' ever'thing! All by myself! Well, almost," reflecting on Pa's help with this pants.

"Absolutely, little man! That was 'all by yourself'. Help with buttons and such doesn't count. Now, let's go eat, then we'll head into town. All right?"

"Sure thing, Papa!"

Lunch went by unremarkably as Joe finished his soup and biscuit, then let Ben apply the jelly for his sore gums. Ben had Joe take his book back upstairs as he carried the pillow and blanket back, then went into Joe's closet for his hat and his jacket. Once the boy was dressed, Ben told him to stand still a moment and wait, while he silently opened the door to look in on Marie. Finding that she was awake and looking a little better, he let Little Joe come in to say bye to her, as they headed to town for a bit. Ben told her his plans, and that they should be home about the time the boys normally rode back from school, so she should just get some rest. Was there anything she'd like him to bring home from the Mercantile, or anywhere else? She said she was fine, and would just probably nap while they were away. So kisses were exchanged and off they went.

Just as Ben and Joe were headed out the bedroom door, Little Joe stopped, turned around, and said, "Wait a minute, Pa. I forgot something," and he ran back to the side of the bed close to Marie. "Mama? I'm weally sowwy I sassed you back and stamped my foot this morning. I din't mean ta make you feel bad."

Marie smiled with understanding, "Oh, _mon cher,_ thank you for your apology, and I forgive you with all my heart. But please don't think you've made me feel bad. I've just got a headache and maybe a little cold, and it started yesterday or before, so you didn't do a thing about this. Go have a fun day with your Papa, and mind him, eh?"

 _"Oui, Mama_. I'll mind." Joe blew her a kiss, which she returned the same way, and Ben opened the door for their exit. Before he managed to get through it, however, Joseph turned with one more important message to deliver... "And Oh, Mama! Guess what?"

"What?" she laughed, turning to him again.

"I went to the Privy... almost all by myself... and I went wee standing up an' everything... like a big boy!"

Ben just put his hand up to cover his face and laugh silently, shaking his head, as Marie took it in stride saying, "What a BIG Boy! I'm so proud of you, son. That takes practice. Well done. You go have a good afternoon, now. I'm sure there's lots of fun things you can teach Papa. _Au revoir, mon petit!"_ she giggled.

Ben finally managed to get Joe out of their bedroom, and headed towards the barn. He carried an extra fleece, wad of cotton wool, and bundle of moss in case of a need for a change. He'd also taken a couple hard tack biscuits and a chaw of venison jerky with him. Marie had no idea how many strategies he had for teething issues. Try crossing the prairie in a covered wagon with a toddler and an infant!

Loading everything in his saddlebags, Ben sat Little Joe on a hay bale while he tacked up his horse, Buck, picked up an extra saddlepad, and mounted, putting the cushion in front of him over the saddlehorn and setting Little Joe atop it, with his arms around him holding the reins. "You ready, son?" he asked.

"Yeah, Pa! We gonna go fast?" Joe tried to kick the horse into a faster gait than the leisurely walk they used to exit the barn.

"Probably not, son. Let's just see how it goes, shall we?" Ben laughed.

Together, they rode on in to Virginia City mostly at an extended walk, but sometimes taking it to a trot, or, when Joseph got really excited, a gentle lope. Ben just shook his head seeing how happy the boy was on horseback. _"Just like his mother," Ben thought,_ knowing how much Marie loved riding when they'd go off together, usually on Sunday afternoon to spend some time together, sometimes picnicking at the lakeside. Adam and Hoss could watch Little Joe for a few hours at a time, and both Ben and Marie loved the little guilty pleasure of a few stolen hours of privacy on a quiet afternoon. The boys seemed to enjoy it too, feeling grown up and responsible for the house.

They trotted on in to the City and pulled up at Doc Martin's office first. Ben took Joseph off Buck, and just settled him on his own shoulders, rather than try to negotiate the steps and boardwalk outside the clinic. Little Joe and Pa ducked down to walk through the door, as Doc Martin laughed to see them come through.

"Howdy Ben! Hey there, Little Joe! What brings you two visiting my way this afternoon?" Doc said, reaching up to shake Joseph's hand, nodding at Ben as he did so.

"Marie's got a headache, running a little fever, and I think she might be coming down with something. If you could, I thought I'd like you to check her over, and maybe join us for dinner, if that suits," Ben said. "Hopefully it's nothing, but I'd feel better if you told me so."

"Sure thing, Ben. I'll head out after my last appointment, and dinner sounds just fine. How's everything else going?"

"Well, my little man here is teething a mite, but Hop Sing's made him some peppermint jelly with cinnamon and clove oil that seems to do the trick, and I've some things he can gnaw on when he's of a mind to. Anything else you can suggest?"

"No, that sounds perfect, Ben. Hop Sing's a wonder with his teas and herbs. I learn something new from him every time I visit. I'll bring some headache and fever powders with me when I come, and maybe something for congestion and cough in case one develops, but I suspect he'll have me beat with his medicinals anyway. I'll see you this evening, then."

"Thanks, Doc. Sounds good. We're heading over to the school to meet up with the boys, and I thought maybe some ice cream for the four of us might ease the gums a bit."

"Sounds like a perfect prescription, Ben," Doc laughed. "See you soon. You be good now, Joseph. Don't go ridin' yer Pa too hard, ya hear?"

"I won't," Joe shook his head. "Oh, Doctoo, know what I did today?" Joe began, full of excitement, as Ben became just a little anxious.

"No, what?" Doc asked, as though breathless with anticipation...

"Pa took me to the Priv..."

"JOSEPH!" Ben interrupted, laughing. "Um, son... That's not something we talk about, either, just like fellas don't look at one another when they do that, we don't talk about doing that, either, OK?"

"Oh, Otay, Papa... sowwy..." Joe said, a bit deflated.

Doc had caught the drift right away, "Well, your pa's right, young'n... but congratulations, anyway. You're growing up fast, and you'll be ridin' your own pony before long, too, I bet. But yeah, us big guys don't talk about privies or what we do in them, OK?"

"Oh, Otay, Doctoo... I din' know."

"Perfectly understandable, young'n. Now you just go on and have a terrific day. I'll see ya'll later." Doc opened the door for them, as Ben and Joe ducked down again to leave. He just managed to get the door closed and return to his desk before busting up laughing. _"Poor Ben," he thought. "That one's gonna be a spitfire."_

Ben mounted Buck with Little Joe again, and got to the schoolhouse just as a screaming herd of children hit the ground running. Ben carefully picked his way through the cascade, to walk Buck around to the back, where Adam and Hoss were putting the tack back on their ponies.

"Heya, Pa! HEY, Li'l Joe, whatcha' doin' here?" Hoss hollared, delighted to see them.

"Mama's not feeling well today, so I thought I'd come ask Doc Martin to stop by, and maybe the four of us can go get some ice cream before we ride back together. That work for you two?"

"You bet, Pa!" Adam agreed readily. Being 14 and a half, it wouldn't do to sound TOO pleased to see his pa and baby brother, or for anything as childish as ice cream... at least not if any friends his age were close enough to hear. But, since they were pretty much on their own... after he looked both ways to check... it was fine.

Joseph turned around to whisper to his Pa, "Would it be Otayif I tell THEM, Pa? They're my brothers, after all!"

Ben just laughed, being reminded again of how such little things were so very important when the boys were this age. "Tell you what, son. You can tell them after we get out of town, once we're back on the Ponderosa all by ourselves, OK? he whispered back.

"Otay, tagoo, Pa," Joe nodded in satisfaction.

Together, they all rode to the sweet shop, dismounted, bought vanilla cones, and sat at a table inside watching the townspeople go about their business outside the big front window.

"So how was school today, boys?" Ben asked, just passing the time.

"Fine, Pa," Hoss said. "I got all my work done already, so I don't have any homework. And I've been appointed the class 'rabbit monitor' for our class pet this week."

"Congratulations, son. Don't tell me, let me guess. The class pet is a... rabbit?"

"Yeah, it's... Waitaminit, yer teasin' me, ain'tcha?" and he laughed in good humor.

"Just a little bit, but does your class have any other pets?"

"Nope. We tried to get Miss Jones to adopt a snake, but she wouldn't go for it." Hoss shook his head in disappointment.

Adam looked down on his younger brothers with his best, _"Aren't-they-cute-little-boys"_ superior look.

"And what of you, Adam, anything new?"

"I'm doing a book report on a fairly new story Miss Jones just got mailed to the school, _Moby Dick_ , by Herman Melville. I've read the first few chapters, and it's pretty good."

"I know it is, son. I read it a few years ago. It's really a sad tale, in its way."

"Whatcha mean, Pa?" Adam looked, curious.

"Tell you what, finish it up, and when you're done we'll discuss it together. I want to know what you think of it, before I talk about it. In fact, write up your report, then we'll discuss it. And son? You're reminding me, I'd like to start taking you out at night and teach you navigation. I still have my instruments."

"Really, Pa? You mean from back when you were on ships?"

"Yes."

"You can do all that? That latitude and longitude stuff? And plot courses, and such?" Adam's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Of course," Ben chuckled. "I was First Mate of a major trading vessel. If I'd stayed on, I'd have been captain of my own ship long ago."

"Wow, Pa. I never thought of that. I'd love to learn how to do that. It takes a lot of math, doesn't it?" Adam mused.

"Yes it does, but I think you know enough now. And it's a good skill to have, even on land. That's how I surveyed and mapped out all of the Ponderosa, and knew exactly where I wanted to claim and draw up the boundaries. I've surveyed and plotted quite a few of our neighbors' places, too. I like to keep my hand in."

"That sounds great, Pa. Just tell me when."

"All right, I'll do that. Well, are we all about finished, ready to ride home and jump on our chores?" Ben laughed as the boys groaned a bit.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I've got mine to do, too. I'm a bit behind today! Aren't I, Li'l Bit?" Ben looked at Joseph to back him up.

"Guess so, Papa. But I'll HELP!" he volunteered, gleefully.

"That'll be great. Let's ride, boys."

They all mounted up, and set off at a little jog trot towards home, much to Little Joe's delight, as he bounced lightly on his saddlepad.

As they rode well into the Ponderosa, Ben began whistling "Yankee Doodle"...

"Oh, NO, Pa! Really? You had to whistle THAT?" Adam whined. "Can we pull up a moment. I need to water a bush..."

"Sure thing, son. Hand me your reins."

Hoss then chimed in, "Here, Pa, take mine too, if you don't mind?" as his middle son dismounted.

Little Joe looked up hopefully at his Pa, so Ben said, "Hoss, would you mind taking Little Joe with you? I think he feels the urge, and he has something he's wanted to tell you both," and he looked down to whisper to Joseph, "Here's your big chance, son. Do me proud, and you can tell them all about it. Just remember, don't be looking around, OK?"

"Otay, Papa, I'll remember."

"Good boy."

So Ben Cartwright, mighty patriarch of the Ponderosa, sat as proud and happy as any lord of the manor, as his three sons watered the bushes and continued to grow up together, looking out for one another. Sitting there peacefully alone, he found himself sending a small and simple prayer of thanksgiving to the Lord above. He'd concluded, and not for the first time that... Life... was good. Amen.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I enjoy the Bonanza universe, and hope you like some of these short sniglets that bounce past my mental movie screen from time to time. I even had to do a little "historical research" for this One Shot. Fun Fact: There were no "Pampers", "Huggies", or "Diaper Services" in 1844. In fact, DIAPERS hadn't even been invented yet. Of the techniques available, I thought the Cartwrights would probably adapt the Native American technique reported... fleece or leather covering, with absorbent moss, and add in cotton wool for the inner layer. Now THERE'S a way to impress friends and neighbors in conversation at the next baby shower you attend. (You're welcome.) _

_Please feel free to comment and/or review. Thanks for reading, hopefully enjoying! Grace to you, Gentle Reader! - Mort_


End file.
